


Basking in the Moonlight

by redfenix



Series: Basking [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-08
Updated: 2003-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Basking in the Moonlight

Silvery pale moonlight filtered down through the treetops, illuminating patches of her skin. It lit her already pale skin, making it seem even more transparent.

He sat with his back pressed up to the trunk of the tree. The dry, coarse bark bit into the skin on his back, but it didn't seem to bother him. His attention was focused elsewhere.

On her.

She lay between his legs. Her back pressed up against his chest. Every once in a while she would shift; pressing her lower back against him and making him wince at the pressure. She apologized the first couple of times then finally relented when he insisted that it was okay.

A canary yellow sheet lay draped across her abdomen, covering her from the waist down. One leg was slung over his, bared to the light breeze that shifted through the forest.

She sighed lightly and rested her head on his shoulders as he left his hands lightly skim over her shoulders and down over her chest to gently cup her breasts.

He lifted one hand to run his fingers lightly down the side of her face. A fine sheen of sweat dotted her forehead and temples, dampening the hair along her hairline. His fingers wiped away the moisture cooling her heated skin.

She shifted again and laughed softly as the sweat on their skin seemed to keep them glued together. Melting them to become one. Forever insisting they remain with each other. She purposefully pressed her lower back against him this time, and smiled at the low growl that passed his lips. He quickly lowered his hand back down to her chest, pulling her back against him.“Be still,” he warned.

She nodded her head and rested her head back on his shoulder, tilting her face up to the moons rays. His lips pressed lightly on her neck as he let one of his hands slide from her breast and trailing lightly through the sweat on her stomach.

She became lost in his efforts to further relax her and she let her mind wander. She had always wondered what if would finally be like to give into this animalistic fever that sometimes came over her whenever Logan was around. Time and time again, she had denied it, battled it back, wanting to refuse its existence.

He had known it was there, just under the surface, screaming for escape. He had waited patiently, bided his time, waiting for the perfect moment. For her to come to him.

When she had awoken earlier that night, she had no intention of going to him. But she had unexpectedly found herself at his door.He has answered seconds after she knocked, almost as he had been expecting her. She had asked him to go on a walk with her. It had all seemed innocent enough at the time.

The next thing her mind registered was the bark of the tree pressing against her back, her legs wrapped around his waist and chaos devouring them both. Fueling them. Fanning the flames of raw sexuality that they had both been suppressing.

She looked back now, lying here with him, and felt no remorse. Logan brought out a part of her she had always yearned for. Had always wished was there.

He let one of his hands drift up to her neck, cupping it. Caressed it as if he owned it. She felt a tugging between her legs and smiled with the knowledge it had never been like this before. Despite the fact he had just worn her down, taken her past where she thought was her limit, here she was, her hunger growing for him again.

He found himself growing hard at the soft whimpers escaping from her mouth, his need for her building again. He idly wondered if he would have to convince her in the morning to stay. To never leave his side now. He wondered if he could do it himself.

He pushed all thoughts from his head and focused on Jean. A timid creature by nature, she masked her own feelings from herself at times. It frustrated and infuriated him as much as it fascinated him. He would sit and silently watch her battle to keep pieces of herself locked away. When she had shown up at his door earlier, there was no longer a mask. He doubted she even realized it.

She had come to him not evening knowing what she needed. They were alike. Two lost souls seeking solace in each other on a journey of discovery.

She shifted again, curling up onto her side, resting the side of her face on his upper chest. The back of her right hand rested lightly on his chest, comforting her with the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She slid her left hand down along his ribcage, across his abdomen and stopped only when her hand cupped him, marking him as her own.

He inhaled sharply at the contact, realizing she had made a choice with that simple gesture. Told him a thousand things without saying a word.

Jean lifted her head to stare up at him and returned his smile of acknowledgment. In a matter of seconds, their future was decided.

There was no turning back now.


End file.
